


Morning-After Pill

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Kurapika didn't drink, so what was HIS excuse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning-After Pill

Leorio had been drunk. He had been very, very drunk. He had been so drunk he hadn't been able to distinguish between his mother and the fridge, so drunk he hadn't been able to tell a car from an airship, so drunk he hadn't been able to tell a shirt from a pair of pants. That was his excuse, his defense, his reason for the Entire Situation and he clung to it with as much ferocity as he could, even though he was still somewhat hung-over.

But Kurapika didn't drink, so what was _his_ excuse?

"You were... persuasive?" the Kuruta attempted, seemingly at a loss for words. That didn't happen often and Leorio might have treasured the moment were it not for the fact that they were talking about the sex they'd had the night before.

His temples were throbbing. Leorio pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deeply. One breath, two breaths, three....

"Leorio, are you all right? Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes, then I can be stimulated and awake in my drunken shame." Leorio moved both hands to press against the sides of his head, wondering if he could _squeeze_ the headache out. "I can't believe you're even _asking_ me if I want coffee." He opened his eyes, and shut them again just as quickly. "You -- you're -- you don't even have _pants on_ and you're asking me if I want coffee!" He opened his eyes despite himself, stared wide-eyed at the blond Kuruta sitting across from him on the bed. "That's what -- I mean -- that's -- that's what people ask their lovers when they wake up!"

Dressed in nothing but his natural talent, Kurapika had the grace to look a little shameful. Two spots of color glowed on his cheeks and he dipped his head, moving the blankets more securely around his waist. The submissive posture was gone soon, though, and the blond sat up straight again. "You say that like you haven't just woken up from a night of binge-drinking, like you had no idea what would happen if you overdid it, Leorio- _sensei_ \-- _and_ , if I may add, you are also without pants."

"It wasn't binge-drinking!" Leorio defended himself in a heated voice. He shook a fist for emphasis. "I just had no idea how hard those cocktails would hit me!" Leorio blinked, realizing the argument had turned around. "And anyway, we aren't even talking about the drinks! We're talking about," Leorio made vigorous "you-and-me" gestures, "THIS."

"Define 'this,'" Kurapika commanded dryly. He looked so composed, Leorio wanted to strangle him. "This kind of thing happens often, you know. It doesn't have to be a big deal. Honestly, I thought we were closer than this." The Kuruta frowned.

Leorio dropped his face into his hands. "Oh, for -- please, just -- just be quiet for five minutes while I think about this." Leorio liked remembering things: Medical procedures, excerpts from textbooks, and who he'd had sex with the night before. But now, now he wished he didn't remember _anything._

"I suppose I can do that," Kurapika conceded, and sat still and waited.

Leorio stared at him, incredulous. "... What is _wrong_ with you?"

Kurapika blinked. "What do you mean? I think I'm handling this better than you are."

"I know! _Why is that?_ " Leorio tried to wrap his brain around the idea. It didn't work. "You're the one -- you're the modest guy with the girlie hips who flips out if he sees someone's ankle--"

"That's a gross exaggeration--"

"--and punches a guy's lights out when he walks out of the bathroom naked and probably hasn't seen a set of breasts once in his whole life--"

"Actually, I--"

"--and has the sexuality of, like, a _rock_ , and you... why am _I_ losing it and _you_ are just _sitting there_ acting like we're talking about where to go for dinner tonight -- _I can't believe I am I bringing up having dinner with you now_ \--"

"Leorio, would you calm down?"

But he wasn't calm and he lurched forward, grabbing at his friend's bare shoulders. "We are not talking about a cup of tea! Kurapika, we had _sex_." His voice rose at the end, even though it wasn't a question.

"Yes," Kurapika agreed, looking like he was trying to figure out how to deal with a hysteric. Which Leorio likely was.

"And you're... _okay_ with this?"

"Yes."

"I... hate you _so much._ "

Kurapika sighed.

"They should have a pill," Leorio said desperately. "A morning-after pill you can take when you wake up to something like this. And it will erase your memory of the previous night and you will never have to live it down."

"Leorio," there was disapproval in Kurapika's voice -- and something else, though Leorio couldn't put his finger on what, "you're overreacting."

Leorio couldn't believe his ears. "Where is _my_ Kurapika?" he demanded, giving the blond a shake. "The one who would have disemboweled me for this? The one who would have broken my arms before any of it ever _happened_?"

"I thought about that," the Kuruta admitted. He frowned again. "Though... I'm not sure that would have stopped you, to be honest."

"Oh, god...." Leorio crumpled until his head was in the blankets on Kurapika's lap, his hands still clutching at his friend's shoulders. It wasn't fair, it really wasn't. Leorio was having some sort of sexual identity crisis and _Kurapika_ , of all people, didn't seem bothered at all about what had transpired the night before. "I can't _believe_ this...."

Kurapika tensed. "You know, this wasn't easy for me, either." His voice was as tight as the rest of him. "You should have seen the position we were in when I woke up. I'll spare you," he added hastily when Leorio glanced upwards in horror, "but _really,_ how do you think _I_ felt? I sat on this for _hours_ while I waited -- _patiently waited,_ thank you -- for your drunken fog to clear and I thought, this isn't such a tragedy. It could have been worse, it could have been, I don't know, Hisoka--"

 _"Like you'd ever sleep with Hisoka, come _on_ , now--"_

"--and I regretted it because, well, because you weren't _sober_. But then I thought... and I didn't want to hurt you, and well, you're my closest friend, and we've been living together for a while, and I haven't ever had _relations_ before and..." the blond trailed off, looking as though he had no idea how to proceed. "Anyway, it could have...."

"Could have never happened if you'd stopped me." Leorio sat up and rubbed his face. "I was obviously out of my mind."

"... Were you, now?" Something in Kurapika's voice made Leorio look at him again. The blond was staring at him with consideration. "I didn't _want_ to break your arm, Leorio."

Leorio sighed. "You know that wouldn't have been necessary. You could have done something else, fended me off until I gave up and fell asleep, or... anything."

Kurapika looked unbalanced. "I... suppose I should have done that."

"So _why didn't you_?" Leorio was a little more awake now, a little more alert. He knew -- partly -- why he was being this way: He'd slept with his best friend under the influence. He hadn't meant to do it -- hadn't meant to make advances in what must have been a very unappealing fashion. It made him feel worse that Kurapika had gone along with it, because he couldn't figure out _why_ the Kuruta would have done so. Unless... "You did _not_ do it out of _pity_ , did you?" The prospect made Leorio angry. His blood was already boiling by the time the Kuruta had shaken his head, wide-eyed.

"What? _No._ " Kurapika was visibly wavering, all usual confidence gone. "I just..." his fingers tightened in folds of the blankets, "I don't know. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

 _Not thinking?_ "You don't _not-think_ ," Leorio insisted. "You're _always thinking._ You even think _about_ thinking. You can't have just... not thought about the consequences."

"What consequences?" Kurapika wondered, sounding genuinely curious.

Leorio wanted to hit him. He didn't. Instead, he forced himself to explain as though talking to someone who had not a clue about sex -- _oh, wait._ "When things like this happen to other people, things change. We didn't mean for it to happen this way, we stumbled into something that we shouldn't have even--"

"We aren't other people," Kurapika pointed out. "We're you and me. Who says anything has to change? If it was such a stupid accident, and we didn't mean it, then why can't we just forget about it? We've been through much together; why should this be so hard?" If it had been anyone but Kurapika, Leorio would have said the blond sounded a little nervous -- like he was afraid of losing something. _Maybe he is._

 _Oh..._ damn _it._ The realization hit Leorio like a brick. Kurapika was right, it _didn't_ matter. The blond sitting naked on the bed with him in his apartment was his best friend, the one who had somehow managed to fill the hole Pietro's death had left in his life. Together they had faced everything from homicidal magicians to sushi cook-offs, had maintained a close bond despite long distances and conflicting careers, had eventually agreed that only one was keeping the other sane, and so the only logical solution was to move in together. All things considered, Leorio should have been surprised they hadn't had sex sooner.

He was being stupid. How could one night ruin years of friendship? It wasn't _even_ a mistake; it had just happened, and nothing between them had changed. Things could only change if Leorio let that happen, and he didn't want that.

"Kurapika," he blurted out, "I'm sorry." He shook his head. "I was just... I was drunk, I made an idiot out of myself, and I--" _would never want something like_ that _to happen between us because of an accident_ "--don't want anything to change. I just want to be us."

Kurapika exhaled sharply, as though he'd been holding his breath. "No, I'm sorry. You _were_ drunk, even if you were advancing, and I shouldn't have let you. I just -- no, I'm sorry."

Leorio took refuge in humor. "Let's pretend we took a morning-after pill?"

The Kuruta gave him a wan smile. "You probably don't remember any of it, anyway."

Leorio thought about it, _really_ thought, for the first time since waking up. All he remembered was heat and sweat and being on the edge of reality. "Not really, no." Strangely not so bothered now, as though the entire situation had become a joke, Leorio leaned back on his hands and cracked, "I hope I didn't hurt you."

Kurapika blinked again. "Hurt me?"

Leorio blinked back. "Oh, I thought maybe... well, you know, I'm pretty heavy, so I just wanted to make sure I didn't squash you."

Kurapika stared at him for a few moments, and then lowered his head, one hand picking at the blanket. "Well, actually...."


End file.
